bloodcosmosfandomcom-20200215-history
Federation of Man
'Federation of Man' The Federation of Man is a human populated Civilization, split from the Human Empire shortly after early colonization efforts by several system groups, mainly including the Federation of Mars and the Germanic League. However this is where the shared history of the Federation and the Human Empire come to and end. While the Human Empire has remained generally stagnant in it's genetic advancement, the Federation has flourished through advanced genetic alterations to create a superior humanity. Although nothing drastic was done, cellular structure and organ functions have been altered to last longer and to be extremely more efficient. Since their inception, the Post-Humans or "Homo Novus" have given themselves the moniker "Praetorians" in reference to the Roman title of "Praetor" which was given to Superior Officers who exemplified great skill. The Federation's policy on aliens is one ranging from disgust to complete aggression. It is believed by the Government and almost all citizens that Humanity is the superior species and that all alien civilizations must be utterly vanquished in order to secure Human dominance. However, this policy does not cover the use of aliens for slave labor which has become quite the lucrative money maker for savvy merchants across the Federation. The Homeworld of the Federation is Praetoria however there are many other worlds within the Federation that equal it's majesty and splendor. Although not strictly a militarist Nation, the Federation is well known for it's elite professional military and it's advanced Battle-Walker Technology. It's powerful military is often seen in conflicts against other galactic civilizations giving the Federation the appearance of an aggressive, militaristic nation. The Federation favors the continued existence of humanity. Because of this, the Federation does offer help to the Human Empire when a threat to the whole of humanity emerges despite their ideological differences. Under these circumstances, Federation commanders refuse to serve in or command any fleet with any significant number of aliens, often preferring a pure human fleet. These restrictions are difficult to work around for the Human Empire, yet in these situations, turning away Federation help would be much costlier. 'Government' The Federation of Man is governed by a ruling body known as the Federal Senate. The Senate is an all powerful governing body which has duties in every part of civil administration of the Federation, including Federal income, Civil Order and Planning, Military Decisions and many other important purposes. The current High Councilor is Torias Maximillian of Praetoria. 'Technology' The Federation is a technologically advanced human civilization that specializes in Warfare and Infrastructure. Due to this focus on technological superiority, it has become rare to see Federal vessels that can be out matched by their Imperial counterparts even though Imperial ships have recently become augmented with technology acquired from other Union races. 'Weaponry' Federal weapons technology has kept with the tried and true method of using gunpowder to fire lead slugs from the barrel of a "gun". Of course, the Technology has advanced through the years, becoming more efficient and deadlier with every new advancement. The Federation has taken the basic principle of the firearm and advanced it, taking every component and making it more efficient down to the firing mechanism. The Federation Military is also augmented by Discharge Weaponry which fires powerful bolts of ionized energy at targets, resembling lightning bolts being fired from the barrel. Although not power efficient in the least, Discharge Weaponry is extremely powerful, especially against Electronic devices such as vehicles and Guided Missiles. 'Weapons' "Gladius" FN-2000 - The FN-2000 is the standard assault weapon used by the Federal Military. The rifle is a bullpup .44 caliber assault rifle capable of effective combat at up to 750 meters. "Constantine" SAP-750 Semi-Automatic Pistol - The Constantine is the standard issue sidearm for all Military Branches of the Federation. Autocannon - The Autocannon is a term given to all full automatic weaponry that fires a shell opposed to a bullet. The Federation makes heavy use of Autocannons, mounting them on Komodo Battlesuits and Tanks alike. Rotary Cannon - Similar to the Autocannon, the Rotary Cannon uses a multi-barreled system to reduce heat build up allowing for higher rates of fire and longer sustained bursts. Like the autocannon, the Rotary Cannon fires shells, however is capable of firing bullets as well. Battle Cannon - The Battlecannon is the main piece of Ordinance mounted on ships and Battlewalkers alike. Battlecannons range from the 80mm Maingun to the massive 750mm Naval Gun placed on Federal Battleships. 'Military' The Federation Military is arguably the most elite in the Galaxy, every one of it's soldiers professionally trained and who serve for life. The Federal Military employs Battlewalkers and Power Armor as mainstay military assets, each and every legionaire encased in the Mark III Protecta Suits. Although not the most numerous in the Galaxy, the Federal Legions are capable of succeeding where any other military would fail. 'Space Forces' 'Known Vessel Classes' 'Capital Ships' "Imperator" Titan/Carrier "Quinquireme" Battleship 'Non-Capital Ships' "Trireme" Cruiser "Bireme" Destroyer 'Small Ships' 'Ground Forces' 'Organic Troops' Praetorian Legionaires Komodo Armored Legionaires Black Ops Legionaires 'Vehicles' 'Battlewalkers' "Pila" Light Battlewalker "Scorpio" Support Battlewalker "Tyranus" Main Battlewalker "Ursi Bellum" Heavy Battlewalker "Onager" Siege Battlewalker "Helepolis" Command Battlewalker 'Conventional' "Testudo" Armored Personnel Carrier 'Robot Auxilia' RA-MK1 Assault Drone RA-MK2 Martial Queller Category:Nations/Races Category:The Federation of Man